Gunfighter Shock
by janglyspur
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! What will happen when Matt and Festus face trouble? Will anyone be able to save them? Life in Dodge may change as a result.
1. Pinned

_Okay folks, here's another story that I've been working on for awhile…hope you enjoy! Please read and review. Thanks!_

**Gunfighter**** Shock**

Marshal Matt Dillon and his trusty deputy Festus Haggen rode out toward the old Dodge ghost town after the gang that had just robbed the bank in Dodge City. Festus expertly tracked the outlaws toward the old town, leaning over in the saddle as Ruth faithfully trotted along. Matt figured that the outlaws would ride straight through the old town as they made fast tracks to the border. Most outlaws wasted little time in their race to the freedom called Mexico, and he expected this time to be no different. Still, if there was one thing that he had learned in his years as a lawman, it was that it never hurt to be too cautious. As they neared the deserted town, Matt's eyes were everywhere, scanning the streets, the buildings, everything. He was only half-expecting an ambush, but became fully aware of one as a bullet screamed by the left side of his head and another kicked up the dust at his buckskin's feet. In an instant he and Festus were off their mounts and diving behind an old water trough that hadn't seen a horse's muzzle in years. They were on a cross-street, at the end of another street that T-ed into the one they rode in on. They had a clear line of sight down the street in front of them, but couldn't see where the shots had come from. Three more shots were fired at the duo, and Matt picked up on the positions of two gunmen. Slowly, Matt and Festus picked up the positions of the other gunmen. There seemed to be four in all, two on the street in front of them crouched behind old whiskey barrels. One was up in the balcony of a deserted hotel. Matt didn't have a clear line of fire to this one as the outlaw was fairly well sheltered by some old crates. The last outlaw was in an alley between an old saloon and general store, well sheltered by the saloon walls. More shots were fired, and Matt suddenly realized that they were pinned down, with seemingly no one else around for miles…


	2. Services

_Since these first few chapters are so short, thought I would post a couple at a time. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, well, except for one that can't be named yet, but that would ruin the surprise!

A young rider was riding through a stand of trees on the Kansas prairie when a faint but sudden sound was heard. The young wanderer suddenly stopped and listened with keen ears. It almost sounded like the faint sound of gunfire. There it was again. Yup, definitely gunfire, and lots of it. The rider quickly rode towards the sounds, and came to the edge of the woods, which was situated on a hillside. The rider stopped and looked at the scene below in the old ghost town. The action was still a little too far for the rider to see clearly. The young drifter took out a field glass and studied the ongoing gunfight. It was clear to the rider that there were two men crouching behind an old water trough, they didn't seem to be having too good a time of the action. An unexpected glint caught the rider's eye. Looking closer, the drifter realized that one was wearing a badge. "Probably trailing outlaws and got ambushed," thought the rider. "Well, might as well lend my services and make a go of it." The rider put away the field glass, took the two six-guns from their holsters and checked the ammo. Spurs dug into the dappled buckskin's hide and horse and rider went flying down the slope toward the two pinned down men…


	3. Salvation?

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's a couple more chapters to whet your appetites. _

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, well, except for one that can't be named yet, but that would ruin the surprise!

Matt and Festus were trying to defend their position as best they could, but there seemed to be little hope as the outlaws had selected their positions well. Things were looking to go downhill fast unless something turned the odds in their favor, and soon. Suddenly, Matt heard the distinct sounds of hoof beats on the hard Kansas prairie. He looked to his left to see a strange rider on a golden dappled buckskin barreling down the nearby hill towards the ghost town and the street they were on.

The rider was wearing a black duster over a once white shirt, dark pants, and a black Stetson. "Great, another outlaw," thought Matt. But the rider's focus wasn't on the marshal and his deputy. It was on the opposite side of the street, toward the outlaws. Festus raised his gun to fire at the oncoming rider, but Matt stopped him. "Wait Festus. Let's see what happens, this could be our stroke of luck." Horse and rider moved as one and the lawmen watched as the reins dropped from the rider's hands and the horse was deftly guided by the rider's legs toward the street. As the rider came closer, a Colt Peacemaker started firing from each of the rider's hands…


	4. Peacemakers

_Another short chapter.__ Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, well, except for one that can't be named yet, but that would ruin the surprise!

The rider quickly came onto the street, searching for and pinpointing the positions of two outlaws almost instantly. One was in an alley, and the other behind a whiskey barrel. The Colts came to life in the rider's hands and a bullet struck the first outlaw square in the chest, killing him instantly. The second outlaw caught a bullet in the stomach and toppled to the ground, out of the fight. Without warning, a searing pain entered the rider's left shoulder, followed by another in the left side…


	5. Stroke of Luck

_Another short chapter.__ Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, well, except for one that can't be named yet, but that would ruin the surprise!

As Matt and Festus watched the strange rider, they realized that the rider was in fact firing at the outlaws. As the rider swept by them, the outlaws seemed to forget about the lawmen and rose up from the protection of their hiding places, providing the perfect targets for Matt and Festus. The rider had already pegged two outlaws, only two left. Matt drilled the outlaw hiding in the balcony. He staggered and fell through the railing and rushed to kiss the hard packed ground. Festus took care of the other outlaw hiding behind the whiskey barrel. Matt looked to his right to where the rider had gone and noticed that he was slumped in the saddle and was about to meet the dirt…


	6. Quick Return

_Sorry it took so long to post another chapter…it's a little longer than the last few chapters. Hope to have another chapter posted tomorrow. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: all the usual disclaimers apply.**

Matt quickly ran over to the strange rider that had just saved their skins. He had fallen from his horse and was laying facedown in the dirt and weeds next to a dilapidated building that was now more of a lean-to than anything else. The rider's faithful steed was close by, close enough to try to offer some semblance of comfort to its fallen rider, yet slightly spooked at the smell of fresh blood and the stranger who was approaching.

Festus was checking the fallen outlaws to make sure they wouldn't cause any more trouble. The lawmen's and the strange rider's aims had been accurate, the outlaws were all dead. Festus then began to search for the stolen money from the bank, and quickly found the outlaws' horses hidden in an alley off the main street. They didn't seem to mind as Festus approached them for a quick search. Most of the horses were dozing in the last few rays of the rapidly setting sun that were peeking over the decrepit buildings.

"Sure was a hot one today. I bet Miz Kitty would know just what would quench a feller's thirst," silently reasoned the drink-mooching deputy. Forcefully drawing himself from his thoughts of cool liquid gold running down his parched throat, he finally found the money in some worn saddlebags strapped to one of the mounts.

Matt was at the fallen rider and noticed the blossoming blood stains on his back, one in the left shoulder and another in the left side. Another bullet had grazed the gunfighter in the right arm, but that wound was superficial and didn't worry Matt too much, the other two were of a greater concern to the rider's well-being.

The rapidly fading light was making it hard to see much of anything, throwing dark, mysterious shadows all around. Matt's heart sank upon a cursory inspection of the youngster, he could see no signs of breathing. Quickly turning the stranger over for closer scrutiny, Matt fought down the feeling of dread that was knotting his stomach. "This kid can't die," he half-muttered and half-prayed.

Just as he was about to place his ear to the rider's chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat, he caught a glimpse of what he hoped was the drifter breathing. Staring at the rider, hoping for movement, he saw it again, the faint rise and fall of the youth's chest.

Feeling hope reignite in his heart, Matt offered up a quick, silent thank you to the God that had allowed this stranger to live until now, and he hoped that his efforts to save the youngster would not be in vain.

With renewed energy, Matt looked up and quickly searched the surrounding area for his deputy, but didn't see him. "Festus!" Matt yelled.

Festus was making his way back to Matt's location with a saddlebag thrown over his shoulder when he heard the Marshal's call. Festus caught sight of the Marshal as he rounded a corner and answered, "Matthew?" The urgency of the marshal's tone went straight to the pit of the deputy's stomach. He had only heard Matt use that tone a handful of times before, and it was usually not a good thing.

Matt stood as Festus stepped closer to him. "Quick, ride to Dodge and tell Doc that I'm bringin in a wounded drifter, shot up pretty bad."

"I'll do'er Matthew." Festus quickly turned to heed the Marshal's request, then turned back to him just as quickly. "Oh, I fount the stolt money, too, Matthew," he added, suddenly remembering his previous quest.

"Good, take it back to the jail and lock it up in the safe," said Matt as he turned back to the gunslinger.

"Whadda bout them outlaws an their horses?" questioned the deputy.

"We'll take care of them later." Matt glanced at Festus with a look of dread and worry for the youngster, effectively tearing right to the deputy's heart and giving him the energy to make a hard ride back into Dodge, despite his tired body.

Accepting the lawman's explanation, Festus resigned himself to his task with renewed vigor. "Arright Matthew, I'll be seein ya in town dirrekly."

Festus quickly mounted his mule, Ruth, and took off into the growing pitch that was night.


	7. Gunfighter Shock

_Well, these next couple of chapters took longer than I had hoped. I'm posting two chapters this time to try to make up for the long __delay__. :) More to come!_

**Disclaimer: all the usual disclaimers apply.**

Matt turned back to the stranger and was about to get him to his feet and on his horse when he noticed something slightly different about this gunfighter. He did a double-take and found himself held captive by the gunslinger's features.

The darkness was making it hard to see, and dirt and trail dust covered the rider's face, but underneath the grime, Matt thought there was a slightly different look to the rider's features. Something didn't look quite right, but he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the lack of a strong jaw line and facial hair, but that could be attributed to the rider's youth, Matt considered.

He certainly was tall enough though, Matt observed. He guessed that the drifter was around six feet tall, maybe a hair more. Things weren't matching up in his mind. He stared at the stranger with his intense blue eyes, mentally trying to make something click.

"No, it couldn't be," thought Matt. But as he looked closer at the stranger, the facts reached up and hit him full in the face as sure as if a cowpoke had delivered the blow. This gunfighter, this strange rider who had come to their aid and most likely saved their lives, was not just any gunfighter…it was a woman.

Recovering from his momentary shock, Marshal Dillon decided that there was no way this woman was going to make it into town on her own horse, and there was no time to build a travois to carry her back to town. She needed a doctor, and she needed one as soon as possible.

The woman was bleeding quite heavily from the shoulder wound and Matt quickly pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and stuffed it over the wound to try and stop the gushing red river of blood. The bleeding temporarily slowed, Matt retrieved his own buckskin and swiftly picked the injured woman up into his hard, muscular arms as if she weighed nothing.

He swung up onto his mount with little difficulty, carrying the woman in front of him. He positioned her so her back rested against his left arm, leaving his gun arm free to carry her horse's reins, which could easily be dropped if trouble should choose to visit them on the trail. Shifting a little to try to make the ride as comfortable as possible for her and himself, he deftly turned his horse and gathered the reins of the stranger's dappled buckskin. He pointed Buck in the familiar direction of home and began to make his way into Dodge at a swift walk that wouldn't jostle the wounded woman too much.

They were almost halfway to Dodge City when the gunfighting woman started to stir in his arms. She let out a quiet moan as she tilted her head back and the black Stetson fell back from her head, saved from the ground by the chin strap. A single dust covered braid of rich nutmeg colored hair fell from the hat. Matt noticed that she was very pretty under all the grime, and he began to speculate who she was.

His thoughts were brought to a halt as the drifter began to regain consciousness. The young woman's eyelids slowly opened, revealing eyes that were the color of fresh brewed tea. The Marshal saw pain reflected in those eyes, and he silently wondered if it was solely from the physical wounds she had sustained.

She looked at the Marshal and weakly asked "Who…are…you?" "Name's Matt Dillon," the lawman replied. He thought he saw a flash of confusion cross her eyes, mixed with…hope? "Matt," the woman lightly whispered as her eyes closed and she fell back into the painless black pit of unconsciousness.


	8. Race to Dodge

**Disclaimer: all the usual disclaimers apply.**

It was well after midnight when Festus came racing into Dodge on Ruth. The streets were deserted, with only a couple of drunken cowboys staggering about, feeling the effects of their hard-earned night of fun on the town. No one noticed as Festus took the stairs to Doc's office two at a time before loudly banging on the door. "Doc! Ya in thar? Doc!"

The loud sound of someone banging on his office door awoke Doctor Galen Adams from a rare moment of blissful slumber. He silently hoped it wasn't some farmer coming to tell him that a baby was about to be born. With a tick of his head and a pull on his ear he wondered why it was that babies always seemed to want to be born in the middle of the night when hard working folks, such as himself, needed rest.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he turned his attention to the ruckus on his landing that was loud enough to wake half of Kansas, let alone Dodge. As he carefully made his way to the door with the help of the lantern in his outer office, he thought he heard the distinctly familiar twang of the deputy marshal's voice calling him.

"Now, what in thunder does he want at this hour?" thought Doc. "By thunder, I'm comin', no need to beat the door down!" yelled Doc as the banging and screeching continued. Doc finally reached the door and opened it to see an out of breath Festus standing on his porch. Doc was about to voice a sharp comment to the hillman concerning the lateness of the hour, but it died on his lips when he noticed the intense look of concern on the deputy's face.

"What happened Festus? Where's Matt?" Fear gripped the doctor's heart like a vice out of concern for the Marshal's safety.

After regaining some of his wind, Festus panted, "Ol' Matthew's a…bringin in a feller whut got hisself shot…whilst we wuz a chasin them…bank robbers."

The vice relinquished its hold on the doctor and annoyance took its place.

"So he's bringing in a wounded outlaw that _**he**_ shot, and he expects _**me**_ to patch him up, is that it?" asked an irritated Doc.

"Wael, not exactly." Festus pushed his way into the office and shut the door behind him.

"What do you mean, not exactly? You got the outlaws, right?" Doc prayed that the deputy would give him a straight answer for once in his life, but knew the chances of such a thing were somewhere short of a miracle.

"Wael, ya see, we's chasin these chere outlaws n' they sorta ambushed us out'n ol' Dodge town…" Festus tried to explain but was sharply cut off by a very agitated Doc.

"So it is an outlaw," barked Doc.

Festus scrunched up his eyeball at the Doc and retorted, "Now…let me finish, ya ol' scudder…I ain't dun a tellin ya the whole thang, don'tcha see?" Festus was getting a little perturbed at the doctor, the old goat wouldn't hardly let him get a word in.

Doc swiped his salt and pepper mustache with his left hand and decided to let the deputy finish his retelling of the day's events, it certainly would be easier than arguing with him at this hour.

The doctor found the words of the deputy a little hard to believe as he sometimes had a tendency to stretch the truth a little, but he was extremely grateful to the stranger that had saved his two friends anyway. If that drifter hadn't showed up when he did…Doc shuddered at the half-finished thought and quickly pushed it away. He had business to tend to now. If what Festus had told him was right, he would need to prepare to begin surgery on the wounded gunfighter as soon as Matt arrived.


	9. Suspicions

_Posting a couple of chapters this time…hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: all the usual disclaimers apply.**

Half an hour after Festus arrived in Dodge, Matt rode into the now quiet town with the unconscious woman in his arms and her horse in tow. As he made his way to Doc's office, he was glad that the hour was late and the streets were devoid of people, especially Nathan Burke. The town gossip turned freight office clerk never was one to sit idly by when a juicy piece of information could be obtained from asking incessant questions. Matt rolled his eyes at the thought of the man and his babblings.

Matt was bone tired and he didn't feel much like explaining what had happened today, much less trying to explain the woman that was now in front of him on his horse. He certainly didn't want to have to explain the situation to Burke and the other townspeople, at least not tonight. He figured he would have enough explaining to do to Doc and Festus, most likely Kitty, too. All he wanted to do right now was collapse in Kitty's bed at the Longbranch, but he would settle for his cot in the office if he had to. But his own wants and needs would have to wait, as they often did in his life as a lawman. Getting this girl tended to was at the top of his list at the moment.

As if on cue, the door to Doc's upstairs office opened and Festus hurried down the stairs with spurs jangling to assist the marshal with the wounded gunfighter. Doc stepped out onto the landing just outside his door and rolled up his sleeves as he waited in the rectangle of reassuring light that spilled from the doorway. Doc's suspicions were slightly aroused when he noticed that the patient in question was not riding on his own horse, but that Matt was carrying him in front of him, riding double.

Matt had already made it to the ground and shifted the woman into a more comfortable position in his arms by the time that Festus made it to the bottom of the stairs. Festus looked at him with slight confusion at his chosen method to get the gunfighter up the stairs into Doc's office. It was unusual that the marshal would choose to bring in a wounded man riding double, especially if the wounded man's horse was fit to carry a rider. Matt ignored the look plastered onto his deputy's face, told Festus to take care of the horses, and quickly made his way up the stairs and into the office.


	10. Kitty's Discovery

**Disclaimer: all the usual disclaimers apply.**

Kitty finished going over the books and helped Sam close up for the night. As she quietly made her way up the stairs to her room, she was grateful that the night was over and the bawdy cowboys had all but disappeared into the night. Sometimes the cowboys' antics sure could wear on a person. She shook her head remembering some of the occurrences in the saloon tonight, a disagreement over one of the girls, a spilled drink, a few harsh words. Thankfully things hadn't gotten so far out of hand as to need to call the law, most of the drunken cowboys had forgotten what they had been bickering about five minutes after they started.

Entering her room, she was silently hoping that Matt would make it back into town tonight. She always missed the tall giant of a man when he wasn't sharing her bed in her room above the Longbranch. She smiled at the thought of her lawman. As she was getting ready to light the lamp in her window that she always lit when Matt had been out of town and was due back, she happened to look out the window and saw the man she had been waiting for.

He was just pulling his horse up to Doc's across the alley from her window, and she saw that he was carrying someone in front of him, riding double on his buckskin. She knew instantly that this someone must be badly wounded, Matt rarely brought people into Doc's riding double. As she was watching from her perch, she saw Festus emerge from Doc's office and she wondered when he had made it back to town, most likely while she was still closing up. Fearing that perhaps Matt was also wounded, Kitty abandoned her vantage point and hurried over to Doc's office.

Matt had made it up to the office and had gently placed the young woman on Doc's examination table when Doc noticed the dust-covered braid fall out from behind the rider's duster. Doc couldn't refrain from voicing his surprise to Matt. "A woman! By thunder, you mean to tell me you shot a woman!?" "Now Doc…" attempted Matt, but he was cut off when the door to the office opened and Kitty entered, still wearing her work clothes. She immediately came to Matt to inspect him and noticed a fresh splash of blood on his left shirt sleeve. As Matt looked at her, he saw a look flash across her face that he had seen too many times before. Times when he lay in the street or Doc's office, bleeding and near death, and he felt regret at the memories of causing her pain.

Mustering up her courage, and unable to tear her gaze away from the red blotch, Kitty softly asked, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. That's her blood," said Matt while hooking a thumb over his shoulder indicating the woman lying on the examination table.

"Oh..." breathed Kitty as relief washed over her like a fresh spring rain. She hadn't noticed that she had been holding her breath. Realization slowly sank in as she processed his words. She snapped her head up to lance Matt with a look of confusion. "Wait…did you say 'her'?"

"Yeah…look, I'll explain later," he said, directing his gaze to both Kitty and Doc. He pointed toward the examination table, "Right now she needs to get those bullets outta her."

Doc suddenly remembered the reason that they were all standing in his office at this insane hour, and instantly shifted into his physician mode. As Doc began to work on his newly acquired patient, Kitty moved to his side, silently volunteering her assistance. Matt turned toward the door and said, "I'll be back later, I'm gonna go find Festus."

"Sure, fine," replied Doc as he continued his studious assessment of the young woman's injuries…


	11. The Wait

_Thought I would post another chapter while I had the chance. This next week promises to be especially hectic with two exams to study for. Please bear with me and I will try to post again as soon as possible. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: all the usual disclaimers apply.**

Matt wearily made his way back to Doc's office after finding Festus and listening to the deputy's concerns about leaving the outlaws bodies unburied. Matt knew how much Festus hated to leave bodies unburied, but he figured that getting the injured woman back into town had been more important. Still, Matt had tried to reassure his deputy friend by telling him that he could take the other deputy, Thad, back out to the ghost town in the morning to bury the outlaws. Festus had agreed to the arrangement and stated that he would be leaving at first light.

As Matt entered Doc's office, all thoughts of the outlaws left his mind and he instead shifted to wondering about the young woman's condition, and when he could ask her some important questions. Doc had just finished surgery on the young woman and was cleaning up when Matt entered and asked, "How is she Doc?"

Doc tiredly swiped his mustache before answering. "Well, I got the bullets out and the bleeding has stopped. The wounds look fairly clean, and as long as infection doesn't set in she may have a chance."

"How long until she wakes up?" What Matt didn't add was the reason for the question. He needed her testimony on the day's events to finish his report. There was also the personal question of why anyone, especially a woman, would risk their life to help a stranger. He figured Doc probably wouldn't take too well with him asking the patient questions so soon after she woke up…_if_ she woke up.

"Well now, that…that I just don't know, Matt. We'll just have to wait and see. She's lost a lot of blood. I've done all I can, it's up to her now."

Kitty came out of the back bedroom and announced that the bed was ready for the patient. Kitty looked to Matt and then to Doc, who asked Matt to help move the woman into the back bedroom. Matt smiled a small, tired smile and said, "Of course, Doc." He then proceeded to carry the young woman gunfighter into the bedroom and lay her on the bed, being careful not to jostle her or cause her any unnecessary pain. The trio then reentered the main room and looked at each other with tired eyes. "Why don't you two go and get some sleep, you look like you could use it?" suggested Doc.

"You look pretty tired yourself, Curly," commented Kitty. She knew that way too often Doc had to sit through the night with his patients, most of the time with little to no sleep.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be able to catch a couple hours of sleep, it'll probably be awhile before she comes to." Doc knew that the likelihood of more than a few minutes of sleep was very slim, but he was trying to appease his two dearest friends so they could get some much needed rest.

"Well, alright Doc," said Kitty, silently grateful that she wouldn't be needed any longer tonight. "But I'll be in to take over for you in the morning."

"That sounds just fine Kitty," stated Doc. He appreciated her offer to return in the morning, he knew he would most likely need a break after another all-night vigil.

Kitty turned to Matt with a twinkle in her eye and asked, "Walk me home, Cowboy?"

"Glad to," smiled Matt, returning the twinkle. He offered his arm to Kitty, who gladly accepted it, and they proceeded across the dark alley to the Longbranch after saying their goodnights to the doctor.

Later, lying safe in each other's arms above the Longbranch, Kitty and Matt wondered about the young woman lying across the alley in Doc's office. They wondered who she was, why she was so handy with a gun, and maybe most importantly…why she had decided to risk her own life to save the lives of two men she had never met. They wondered these things and knew that all they could do was wait…


	12. Distress

_Sorry this chapter is so __short,__ I promise the next one will be longer! _

**Disclaimer: all the usual disclaimers apply.**

Kitty came to spell Doc the next morning around eight. She could tell he was exhausted from the all-night vigil, so she sent him out into the front room to catch some much-needed shut-eye on his examination table. He put up his usual argument about not being all that tired, but his heart really wasn't in it. He laid down and was in dreamland almost as fast as Matt could draw his gun.

It was now almost nine o'clock in the morning and Doc was still fast asleep. Kitty began to doze off herself as the late night caught up with her. Suddenly, she jerked awake. As her blurry eyes struggled to focus, she realized what had woke her. The young woman before her in the bed was slightly moaning and slowly shaking her head back and forth. Fully awake now, Kitty leaned forward and placed her hand on the young woman's forehead. She was burning with fever. Just as she was about to call for Doc, the young woman moaned "…Matt…" Kitty froze and stared at the woman. She was a little distressed. Why was this woman, this gunfighter, calling out to Matt?

The young woman fell silent again, and Kitty shook her head from those thoughts and finally called out to Doc.

Rousted from his sleep, Doc hurried into the room to check on his mysterious patient and confirmed that the woman indeed had a fever that was quite high. But, fever was to be expected with wounds of this type, and as long as it didn't get too high, the woman would have a fair chance at recovery.

Kitty looked to Doc with questions in her eyes. "Doc?"

Doc met her gaze and saw the unspoken questions. How bad was it? Would the young woman be alright? "I expected that she would develop a fever. As long as her temperature doesn't get too high, she should be fine in about a week or so. Sore and weak, but alive."

Kitty was relieved to hear that the woman's chances were improving. Then the memory of her calling out Matt's name came back to her, and she wondered at the woman's intentions.


	13. Awakening

_Okay folks, this chapter's__ a bit longer than the last one. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: all the usual disclaimers apply.**

Three days later, the woman's fever finally broke. But Doc said that she wouldn't be out of the woods until she regained consciousness…if she ever did. There was no way of telling if the prolonged fever had done any damage until then. The physical wounds were healing nicely, but each person's body deals with injury in a slightly different way, and previous experiences could alter the person's chances at full recovery. Especially if those previous experiences dealt with the patient's mind. It is especially difficult to form a prognosis when the patient is a complete stranger; the doctor has no way of knowing the patient's history, which could help in treatment. This was only one of several things that worried Doc.

Kitty had only been by to see the patient once since that first day, and Doc felt that he knew why. He had been by the patient's bed and heard some of her fevered ramblings. He had heard her call out to Matt, she had called out to him as if he were a lover, and she had done it on more than one occasion. Even though Kitty hadn't said anything, he knew that at least once had been in her company, and he figured that was why she hadn't returned. He was worried for his friends, whom he loved like his own children, and he worried what this woman might signify. But he kept these thoughts to himself, knowing that it was none of his business, and even if it was, there was nothing to be done about it until the nameless woman came around.

Doc was jarred from his disconcerting thoughts as Kitty opened his door and entered. He spun around in his desk chair and allowed a small smile to slightly lift his mustache upon identifying the room's new occupant. His demeanor lightened a bit with her presence and his earlier thoughts were completely forgotten when he caught sight of the tray that Kitty was holding. "Why, Kitty, what are you doin with that?" Doc jabbed his finger at the checkered-cloth covered tray to emphasize his words.

"Well, Doc, I thought I'd get a better reception than that! Especially since I brought you supper from Delmonico's." Kitty kept her voice serious, but allowed her eyes to show the teasing nature behind her words. She knew that Doc had only left the office a couple times in the last few days, and undoubtedly was missing a couple meals now and then. She also felt a little foolish for her reaction to the woman's delirious remarks, she felt that she had abandoned Doc when he needed her help the most.

Doc began to bristle at her words, but softened when he caught the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Doc tugged at his ear and returned the good-natured ribbing. "Well, are you gonna just stand there all day or are you gonna let a starving doctor eat!"

Kitty decided to give Doc a break and let him eat in the outer office while she sat with the young woman. She had only been in the back room a few minutes when the young woman started to groan. Kitty quickly called Doc into the room. Doc placed a comforting hand on the young woman's forehead to try to quell any fear that she may have upon awakening. The woman slowly lifted her heavy eyelids and struggled to focus on the unfamiliar figures in front of her. Fear and confusion flashed across her face, and she tried to move away from the strangers. Doc tried to calm her and said in a soothing voice, "Just be still now, it's alright. You're safe."

The woman quieted at the doctor's words and seemed to relax as she found truth and friendliness in his face and touch. She started to take a deep breath, but her wounds impaired the movement, and she gasped as her face twisted with pain.

"Easy now, easy. You just take it easy there. You think you could get some water down?" Doc offered, hoping that it would be the first step to getting some nourishment down her later.

"Yeah." The word barely came out as a raspy whisper. Her throat was parched and raw, it felt like it had been laid open to the desert sun and left to bake for a week.

Doc hurriedly obliged the young woman and pressed a glass of water to her lips with one hand while the other gently supported her head. She took several small swallows which did wonders for her seared throat, then Doc gently placed her head back into the pillow.

Kitty felt compelled to ask one of the questions that they had all been wondering, and right now she didn't care if Doc approved of the patient speaking or not, she was going to ask. "What's your name?"

The woman gave a small sigh, this time mindful of her injuries, and replied, "Hannah Lane, but everyone calls me by my middle name, Lee."

"Well, Lee, we sure are glad to have ya back in the land of the living." Kitty said with a smile plastered on her face. She wasn't sure just yet how glad she really was. But she decided to keep with propriety even though she felt like interrogating the young woman. She thought that Lee at least had the right to know to whom she was speaking. "I'm Kitty Russell, and this is Doc Adams."

Lee nodded her acknowledgement. Kitty laced her next statement with the question that had been burning at the front of her mind for four days now. "We weren't sure if you were gonna pull through, you had a pretty high fever, and you kept calling out to someone named 'Matt'."

Kitty carefully watched Lee to gauge her reaction. She didn't like what she saw reflected in Lee's brown eyes, she'd seen that look before. Lee's features relaxed even more, a smile came to her lips and her eyes were full of love as she answered Kitty's questioning tone.

"Matt…he's my husband."


	14. Its All in a Name

**Disclaimer: all the usual disclaimers apply.**

Kitty felt all the color drain from her face at Lee's revelation. Shock didn't even _begin _to describe how Kitty felt. She could feel her anger rising and she fought hard to maintain her poker face, and to resist physically tearing this girl apart. How dare that woman speak of Matt that way, claiming that he was her husband! Kitty just wanted to tear that contented look right off that little trollop's face.

Lee's eyes took on a faraway look, focused on something only she could see. She continued, "Matt was the best thing I could ever hope for, even more than I thought I deserved. Course, he told me that was nonsense. He always told me that I was his true love and that we were made for each other." _Oh, how _dare _she_ thought Kitty. Flames the color of her coppery hair flared in her eyes.

"He taught me so much about myself, he taught me how to be a better person. He taught me other things too, how to be strong in the face of danger, to always have hope even if the odds weren't in your favor." _Of all the nerve! That little floozy has some gall to keep talking like that! _fumed Kitty.

"He even taught me how to use a gun, said you never knew when you might have to use it." Kitty felt that _she'd _like to use one right about now, especially since the flaming arrows she was shooting from her eyes didn't seem to be doing the job.

"He was pretty good with a gun himself, but he felt that I would be safer if I knew how to handle one, especially when he was gone from home." Kitty could definitely relate, Matt had done the same thing with her, had wanted to keep _her_ safe. The statement only fueled her growing anger.

"We were going to start a ranch, for breeding and trading horses mostly. That was our dream. He was gone a lot of the time, off looking for good stock to purchase. He favored buckskins in particular, and that's what he bought a lot of the time." _She can't keep going…_Kitty was seething…_damn buckskinned horses!_ She wanted to scream at the girl to shut up. But she worked to keep herself seated instead of flying at the girl and scratching her eyes out.

"We didn't even have our own place yet, just rented a small house on the outskirts of a small Texas town that was barely big enough to deserve a name. We were saving up our money to buy a spread further out of town. He was trading horses and doing odd jobs in town when he was home, and I was sewing and cleaning houses to earn money." Kitty's rage was about to boil over, if that little tramp kept talking, she wasn't going to be held accountable for her actions.

"We almost had enough saved up, too. We were so close to making our dream a reality. But that dream was shattered six months ago. That's when those thievin', murderin' outlaws came to town," Lee snarled. Her demeanor quickly changed from contented remembrance to intense disgust as her eyes darkened with hate at the thought of the outlaws.

Kitty's anger slightly lessened to below boiling at the tone in Lee's voice. She decided that her planned dismembering of the girl could wait, at least until the story was finished. Doc and Kitty sat spellbound, listening to Lee's tale.

"Matt was out in the barn caring for the horses. As I looked out the kitchen window three men rode in. I figured they were wanting fresh mounts, so I went about my chores after I watched them go in the barn. A few minutes later, I heard gunshots. I hurried back to the window and watched as the three men came blazing out of the barn on three of our horses. They didn't see me, but I'll never forget their faces as long as I live." Lee spat the words with disdain and hate.

"I ran to the barn as fast as I could, and that's when I found him. He was laying on the ground in the middle of the barn in a growing pool of his own blood. They'd shot him when he refused to sell them the horses at their price. Shot him down in cold blood, he didn't even have his gunbelt on, it was laying on a bale of hay not five feet away. He died in my arms in that barn, our dream died alongside him, and that's when I vowed I would see those men dead if it was the last thing I ever did." A single tear traced a path of sadness and sorrow down her cheek.

By now, Doc and Kitty were beginning to believe that Lee's husband was not the Matt Dillon they knew and loved. Matt couldn't have died in her arms, then turned up alive and well in Dodge, could he?

"I tracked those men down after I buried my husband. Followed them into No Man's Land, a haven for outlaws. I would have killed them, too. I would have shot them down myself if I hadn't found them on the prairie with Comanche war lances in them." Lee shook her head and spoke in anger, "Damn Comanches beat me to 'em."

By now Kitty's anger had all but disappeared, and in its place was compassion and sympathy.

"I didn't know what to do after that, wasn't sure if I could continue living without Matt in my life. So I just wandered the prairie that was as empty as I felt inside, hoping to find answers to my questions. But all I found on that prairie was loneliness, coyotes, and ghost towns."

"Then you decided to risk your life to save mine." Matt Dillon's voice boomed from the doorway where he had been standing with his arms across his chest, unnoticed, for most of Lee's story. Everyone's head snapped around to look at the tall marshal.

At his voice, a volley of memories came rushing back to Lee. Memories of what had caused her to be in this unfamiliar place, surrounded by these unfamiliar people. Well, the tall marshal was familiar, but she couldn't quite remember his name, or if he had in fact given it to her, but she was pretty sure that he had, after she had been shot perhaps. Seeing Lee struggling to put a name to the face, Matt introduced himself. "I'm Matt Dillon, U.S. Marshal." _That was it,_ Lee thought. Suddenly she realized that this man and her husband had shared the same first name, and figured that was why Miss Russell was so interested to know who it was she was calling to in her delirium. It all made sense now.

"Marshal, my name's Hannah Lane, but everyone calls me Lee."

"Well, Lee, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you if you feel up to it." Matt blatantly avoided asking Doc this question as he knew that the doctor wouldn't approve. He figured his best chance was to ask Lee directly.

Doc felt the need to cut in, "Matt, I think she's had enough excitement for one day. She needs to be resting, not answering questions that some overgrown civil servant wants to ask her!" The doctor was getting a little agitated at Matt. The woman had just spilled out practically her life story, and he wanted to ask her more questions?! _No sir, she needed to rest and let her body heal, Matt would just have to wait,_ thought Doc.

"I feel up to it." Lee casually dismissed the doctor's statement. She felt that she might as well try to answer the Marshal's questions while he was here.

"Oh, no. By thunder you're going to stay in that bed and rest! Do you have any idea what your body has been through?" Doc was getting good and riled now. _Nobody ever listens to their doctor! Why do they think I have a diploma?_

"Yeah, I think I got a pretty good idea, Doc. But I said I was up to it." Doc could see by the stubborn glint in her eye and the stern set to her chin that she was bound and determined to disagree with him.

"Alright." Doc reluctantly agreed with a sigh and a swipe of his mustache. "But if you get tired don't hesitate to tell that big oaf to let you alone!" Doc quickly added to maintain his façade as a cantankerous old pill pusher.

"Don't you worry about me none." Lee saw right through the doctor's gruff exterior to the kind and caring soul that was Doc Adams. She gave him a small smile to help confirm her statement.

Doc and Kitty exited the back bedroom to give Matt and Lee some privacy to conduct the interview for Matt's report. Once in the main office, Kitty voiced her concern for the young woman to Doc. She figured that Lee would probably have trouble in the days and weeks ahead dealing with the recent loss of her husband, not to mention dealing with her physical injuries. She decided that she didn't want Lee to have to go through this alone, and felt that having another woman around would help. Kitty told Doc that she wanted Lee to move in to one of the rooms at the Longbranch. He didn't immediately discount the idea, so Kitty pushed on, citing her capabilities as a nurse, the comfort of the room at the Longbranch, and Lee's need for another woman to talk to as reasons for the move.

"I think it sounds like a fine idea, Kitty. We'll ask her about it and move her as soon as she's ready."

_I hope __y'alls__ computers are OK because I'm sure most of you have been throwing things at the screen the last two chapters! _:) _Stay tuned for more!_


	15. Revisited

_I offer my sincerest and humblest apologies for taking so incredibly long between chapters. Shortly after I posted the last chapter, my muse decided it would leave me afoot in the desert with no water and no horse. Then real life took over and accelerated in the fast lane to warp speed. But my muse has finally returned, yay! So I offer this chapter as a peace offering. Reviews are always welcomed._

**Disclaimers: don't own them, unfortunately….well, except Lee.**

She was lying in her newly appointed bed in a room over the Longbranch, when suddenly there was a knock at her door. It was late, and she figured it was Kitty coming to check on her. She verbally granted the visitor access, "Come in." When the door opened, it was not Kitty who entered.

Far from it, the person who graced her threshold was the tall blue-eyed man of her dreams, clad in dark brown pants and a light tan shirt. He came closer to the bed, and sat gently on the edge. Their eyes met, her brown to his striking blue. She had never seen the depths of so much love and desire in a man's eyes as she saw in his liquid baby blues at that instant.

Her heartbeat quickened as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips, and their souls touched again. She opened her mouth to inquire where he had been, but before she could voice the words he pressed a long finger against her lips, silently telling her that no words were needed. He then began to rain kisses all over her body, being mindful of her still tender injuries. She ran the fingers of her good hand through his curly locks. Her heart soared at the feel of him in her arms once again. All the worries and pain of the past few months began to fall away as their hearts connected through his touch.

She felt him stiffen as he arched his back, and when he tossed his head she saw his face twisted in pain. She watched with horror as the light in his beautiful blue eyes slowly dimmed and then disappeared. His body went limp as he fell on top of her, and she saw a knife blade sticking out of his muscular back. She looked past the dreadful blade toward the door, and there stood a greasy, bearded killer with a Comanche war lance protruding from the fringed buckskin jacket on his chest.

Lee's eyes widened with terror as she screamed at the assailant, "NO! You bastard! NO!"

Lee shifted her focus back to the man who was lying across her body. She desperately stroked his still face, hoping that she could get him to draw another breath by sheer will power. She continued to run her right hand through his tousled curls and trace the small scar above his left 

eye that he'd received a few years back during their first fight. She had been extremely angry that time and had thrown the bow of his fiddle at him, and it had struck him above the eye. She had felt so ashamed that she had hurt him that time, and here he was, hurt again.

"Matt…oh, Matt…no!"

She was still screaming when she felt someone grasping her shoulder and shaking her, gently calling her name. She tried to grab hold of the voice and it's soothing quality as it filtered to her ears. She clawed to consciousness trying to escape from her cruel mind's concoctions. The nightmare finally released its hold on her, and she could see through her tears a woman who was slowly becoming a friend.

"Lee, it's alright, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Kitty…" she practically launched herself into the redheaded woman's arms as she continued to let her pent up grief rain out of her like a monsoon.

Kitty just held tight to the young woman and gently rocked her back and forth, knowing that she needed to let her grief flow if she had any chance of ever really living again.

After Lee had calmed down, she began to explain her breakdown.

"Oh, Kitty…it was the worst dream I've ever had in my entire life, and it was so real." She sniffed and continued. "My husband was in this room, sitting on the bed where you are now. I was so happy to see him…I hoped that the last six months were just a terrible nightmare and that I had finally woke up."

"It was like nothing had changed, but it felt like it had been forever since we had seen each other, touched each other. It felt so good to be in his arms again and then…then, the next thing I know, Matt is laying on top of me with a knife in his back." She stifled another sob, and swiped at her eyes. "One of those men had killed my husband again."

"Shhhh…" Kitty pulled Lee back into her embrace and softly stroked her long brown hair as another onslaught of tears shook her body. "Just try not to think about it anymore, try to get some sleep."

After Lee had exhausted herself and her tears, she carefully lay back down on the bed. "Kitty? Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Her voice almost had a little girl quality to it, which 

Kitty found completely understandable considering the nightmare this young woman had just experienced.

Kitty gave Lee a small smile, "Of course I will." Patting the younger woman's hand she added, "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll be here."

"Thanks Kitty," Lee sighed with relief. Her heavy eyelids seemed to pull themselves down, and in no time Lee was asleep.

Kitty stayed with Lee a short while longer, thinking about how much this young woman had been through in such a short time. She wondered if Lee would ever be able to recover from this ordeal.


	16. The First Crack

_This chapter decided to be very difficult to write, well the second half anyway. Sorry it took so long again between chapters, but the muse has been difficult when I've been able to find it. Started summer classes recently so it may be awhile before I get another chapter posted, and I apologize for that as well. Hopefully the muse will strike with inspiration soon! Enjoy!_

In the few days that followed, Lee was making progress as far as her injuries were concerned. She had even taken to sitting in a chair for short periods of time. Kitty had been a consummate host, nurse, and all around friend to Lee since the move. But Kitty felt that there was a part of Lee that still had a stone wall constructed around it, and she hoped that they were taking out some chunks of that wall, however small, each day.

Of course, she and Matt had talked about Lee almost every night. Kitty hadn't told Matt of the fear she had felt that day in Doc's office when Lee had poured out her heart, but he had seen her face in that room and had tried to reassure and comfort her. She knew now that her earlier fears were unfounded, Matt had confirmed that, as well as Lee's nightmares. Her concern now was helping the wounded woman heal, both physically and emotionally.

"Miz Kitty?" Kitty was pulled from her thoughts back to her seat in the Longbranch with Matt, Doc, Thad, and of course Festus. They were all sitting at their usual table enjoying a few beers, and apparently, her mind had wandered.

"Miz Kitty, ya haven't heered nary a word I've sed, have ya?" She saw the hurt look on the deputy's face and felt a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Festus, I guess I just got carried away with my thoughts." She offered him an endearing smile to show her sincerity.

She saw relief flood Festus' eyes and he was about to reply when his train of thought was suddenly derailed. His silence, sudden or otherwise, grabbed the attention of the others and they followed his gaze. There, at the top of the stairs, barefoot and dressed in her clean black pants and an un-tucked white shirt, was Lee.

Everyone at the table was speechless and momentarily paralyzed from the shock. They all numbly watched with mouths slightly agape as Lee very slowly made her way down the stairs. Her gait was halting and a little unsteady, and she gripped the handrail tightly with her sling-shod arm.

Thad was the first to break out of the trance and he rushed to the stairs where Lee stood halfway between the two levels. He offered his arm and said, "Here, let me help you." Lee was so 

focused on staying upright that she didn't notice the brilliant smile that he flashed her.

If she hadn't felt so weak, she would have stubbornly insisted that she make her way to the table alone. But as it was, she was about to fall on her face, so she begrudgingly allowed the tall deputy to assist her. She figured that accepting the man's help would do less damage to her pride than landing face-first on the saloon floor.

They finally made it to the table after walking what seemed like miles to Lee. The other men at the table rushed to produce another chair for Lee to occupy, which was placed so that she was sitting between Kitty and Doc.

She slowly set herself down with Thad's help as Kitty asked, "Can I get you a drink, Lee?" Kitty thought a drink might help Lee regain some of the color she had lost somewhere on the stairs.

"Yeah, a whiskey would be good." Lee hoped that the liquor would at least lessen the intense pounding in her head. It sounded like a stampede of thirty-thousand cattle were driving right through her ears. As Kitty retrieved the desired drink, Doc took the opportunity to introduce Thad and Festus. "Wael, golly bill it shore is good ta see ya up an around Miz Lee."

Kitty returned with the whiskey and Lee thanked her. "Thank you Festus. I was getting tired of being cooped up, the walls were starting to close in on me." Lee took a couple sips of the whiskey and was pleased when the stampede in her head lessened to a dull throb.

She was now able to focus more clearly on the conversation at the table, which at first consisted of inquiries to how she was feeling and comments on how glad everyone was that she was up and moving about. The conversation eventually shifted to a topic that presented an opportunity for Festus to get Doc's dander up.

"How would all of you like to join me for dinner tonight at Delmonico's? I saw earlier that today's special was catfish," Doc asked with a characteristic swipe of his graying mustache.

Not one to pass up an opportunity to ruffle Doc's feathers, Festus pounced on the comment with the practiced swiftness of a mountain lion going in for the kill. He scrunched up his eyeball and asked, "What's a matter ya ol scudder, cain't kitch yer own vittles?"

The old doctor blustered back to the deputy, using his finger to emphasize his points, "I'll have you know that I could '_kitch _my own vittles' any time I want! I just so happen to want to dine 

_indoors_ with the fine people at this table, _ex_cluding you!"

Festus knew he had Doc right where he wanted him now, so he nonchalantly mentioned the sly catfish that had evaded every attempt on the doctor's behalf to triumph over the creature. "Still sore bout that ol catfish out ta Crooked Crick aintcha? Golly bill it don't take nuthin smarter'n a rock ta outsmart tha likes a yer fishin!"

"I'll have you know that I've been a skilled fisherman longer than you've been alive!"

"Well that ain't hard ta figger a'tall. Yer likely older'n tha rocks that outsmart cha!" Festus grandly gestured with flailing arms as he continued his torture on the old town doctor.

The friendly banter between the hill man and the doctor intrigued Lee and Kitty saw a small smile come to her lips, as well as a spark of interest in her eyes when fishing was mentioned. Across the table, Thad noticed as well.


	17. Invitation

_I cannot believe it has been so long since I last posted to this story. Life gets in the way sometimes and doesn't allow us to realize the passage of time. The story is now complete. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed and waited for me to finish this journey._

Three days after Lee's first appearance downstairs in the Longbranch found her sitting in her room staring out the window to the alley below and the prairie beyond the edge of town. Her wounds were still sore, but they were healing as well as could be expected. She had made daily trips down the staircase that at times seemed mountainous so as to converse with the people who were steadily worming their way through the walls she had built around her heart. Lee was also stubbornly determined to get herself _out_ of that room at least once a day, as her strength allowed. The furnishings and space were nice enough, but she longed to be outdoors in the fresh spring air and to have the prairie wind run its fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes to the remembered feel and scent of the plains.

A faint sound gained her attention from somewhere beyond her daydream and she struggled to place it. The sound grew louder and she realized with a start that someone was knocking on her door. She must've drifted off, as the once bright sunlight had gone leaving dusk in its wake.

Lee stiffly made her way to the door to see who had come calling. She figured that it was Kitty bringing her supper, and when she opened the door there was indeed a tray filled with wonderful smelling food. She was shocked when her eyes traveled beyond the tray to reveal the person holding it. Instead of Kitty holding the tray, whom she was expecting, it was the tall deputy named Thad.

"Hi, uh…Kitty asked me to bring this tray to you because she's….uh, busy with the books." Thad gave her a shy half smile to try and cover his nervousness.

Lee tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she answered, "Oh, um, just set it on the table there beside that chair," she nodded toward the window chair that she had vacated moments before.

Thad complied and set the tray down where Lee had indicated. "Do you need anything else Lee?"

"No, no I think that's all," she replied. She didn't want to be rude to the man but she really didn't feel like visiting, especially alone with him.

"Ok. Everyone's planning on a fishing trip tomorrow, and they, I, was wondering if you would like to join us?"

The idea of finally getting to do some fishing in what really was forever certainly appealed to Lee. "I'd love to do some fishing."

Thad smiled a wide smile, "Great, Kitty will let you know the details later. Well, I'll leave you to your dinner now, see you tomorrow."

She nodded her thanks, "See you tomorrow."


	18. Gone Fishing

The day dawned bright and clear, a perfect day for fishing. Kitty had packed a rather large picnic lunch for the group of friends to enjoy later in the day. Lee had offered to help but Kitty insisted that she was going to have all she could handle just in the fishing trip, so Lee had sat and offered conversation to the ever-busy Kitty. The buckboard was hitched and ready to go, and Lee decided that she would ride in the back as it was a shorter distance to climb. Kitty wasn't about to let her ride alone so the two women rode together with Matt and Doc in the drivers seats.

After an enjoyable ride to one of Doc's favorite fishing spots, Crooked Creek, the group set their equipment up for a day full of fishing and relaxation. Thad and Festus dismounted and assisted Lee in finding the perfect spot on the bank to cast her line. Finally finding the spot, Thad placed a quilt on the ground and offered to help Lee to it. She had every intention of resisting his offer, but decided to let him help when she saw the hopeful look on his face. She just didn't have it in her to turn him down, not today at least. He had been the one to invite her on the expedition anyway. She did find it a little odd though that everyone else set up their blankets a ways from hers…leaving her and Thad to share a quilt. She happened to catch Kitty's eye and what she saw there confirmed her suspicions, her new friend was trying to play matchmaker. She gave Kitty a half smile that conveyed that she was on to her plans. "Go ahead and let her have her fun," Lee thought, "nothing will come of this except friendship."

She let these thoughts disappear as she cast her line into the water and just enjoyed the day, baiting her hook, catching fish, and taunting Doc with her prizes. After an enjoyable lunch, she just laid back on the bank and relaxed while letting her line drift. As the breeze tickled her skin she realized it seemed like ages since she had felt this carefree.

All too soon the sun began to set. For once, Matt hadn't been called away to chase some bandit or other such service required of a lawman, and he and Kitty had greatly enjoyed their day. Doc and Festus spent quite a bit of time arguing over the best fishing methods when they weren't occupied actually catching a fish. Lee had heard Festus' voice drift her way once indicating that Doc "couldn't kitch hisself a fish even iffin it jumped right outta the water and glommed on to his finger." On the ride back home the women resumed their positions in the back of the buckboard, and Thad rode close to be able to talk to Lee and Kitty, though most of his interest was in Lee.

Suddenly, Thad's horse reared, catching him off-guard and throwing him to the ground. Kitty screamed and Matt swiftly brought the team to a halt and leapt to Thad's assistance. Lee remained motionless on the back of the buckboard. A rattlesnake had spooked the horse and Festus quickly shot it before it could inflict more damage.

"He's hit his head on a rock, we need to get him in the buckboard and back to my office," voiced a worried Doc. Festus and Matt gently worked to get the injured man in the back of the buckboard, which seemed to break Lee from her trance. "Is he gonna be alright Doc?"

"He hit his head pretty hard, we'll have to see when I get him back to my office." Doc hated having to give that answer, but it was the only one he had at the moment, the only one he could give with any certainty.


	19. Hope is Found

Midnight found Thad in the back room at Doc's, still unconscious. Doc was in the front room returning instruments and bottles to their rightful places. Festus, Kitty, and Matt had left some time ago after Doc had finished his examination. Thad was not alone, however. Sitting uncomfortably in a chair by the bed where she had lain not so long ago, was Lee. She had offered to sit with the injured deputy, there was no way she could sleep anyway, what with the confusing, conflicting thoughts that filled her head after the events of the day.

It seemed a lifetime ago…but she had given a promise, a vow, to love one man till death do they part. Neither would have guessed how soon they would have to part. After her husband's death, Lee had made another vow, to see his killers sent to their graves. That too had passed, and she hadn't given much thought to what she would do after that vow was fulfilled. Of course, she hadn't really expected to live through that particular vendetta.

So what was she to do now? She couldn't go traipsing around the countryside hunting a fight that was destined to silence her forever, she hadn't the heart for that anymore. She had made friends in Dodge, yet she still felt as if she were betraying her husband somehow by taking steps to move on with her life, however unintentional those steps were. She was torn between the two, torn between living her life and giving up hope. She had lost hope before. It was a dark place. But now it seemed so close, so tangible that she swore she could feel it. She didn't want to lose hope again.

Doc returned to the room having completed his task of cleaning and returning items to their places. "How about I escort you back to your room, you look exhausted." She smiled a small, tired smile. "I can stay here with Thad, I probably won't be able to get much sleep anyway."

"Now, as your doctor I have to insist that you at least try to get some sleep, and that certainly won't happen in that uncomfortable chair." She glanced back at Thad, considering Doc's words. He continued, "Don't you worry about him, I'll keep a good eye on him. You can come back in the morning after you've rested to check on him." Finding his rationale convincing she allowed him to escort her back to her room at the Longbranch where she lay staring at the ceiling for what seemed forever.

When she finally dozed, she dreamt. She and her husband Matt were in sitting in a field of wildflowers. He plucked a daisy from its stem and placed it behind her ear, kissing her as he did so. When they parted he looked into her whiskey colored eyes and said, "I love you more than anything. I know that you have been bitter after what happened, that you have felt hopeless, and I understand that. But you have to move on."

"But…how am I supposed to do that when I still miss you so much?"

He cupped her face in his hand. "You take it one day at a time. Surround yourself with people who care about you and go day by day." A single tear started to fall from her cheek and he quickly thumbed it away. " And if one day you find another man who loves you as much as I do, that's ok. I want you to live life."

As if reading her thoughts he continues, "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you. I'm a part of you, remember?" She smiled and hugged him tight, deeply inhaling his scent, sweat mixed with the sweet scent of hay and horses.

The bright rays of the sun dancing through the window warm her face, waking her. The scent that was uniquely her man's is still strong in her nostrils. She slowly surveys her surroundings and to her surprise finds a small bouquet of wildflowers laying on the pillow beside her, laced with daisies. She smiles.

She returns to Doc's office to find that Thad was already awake and Kitty had brought breakfast for both doctor and patient. With a twinkle in her eye Kitty asked, "Well Doc, do you think he'll live?" He swiped his moustache and replied, "Only because of his hard head! If I didn't know any better I'd swear it was Festus' melon on Thad's shoulders instead of his own!" Everyone chuckled, including Lee. Kitty observed Lee's demeanor as she joined in the banter. She could tell something was different, a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and it appeared that the wall around her heart was finally down to the foundation. In her expert opinion, Lee would ultimately be alright. She had found hope again, a reason to live in the people around her that she now called friends.

END


End file.
